The Life of a Vampire Teen
by AbstractWorld1
Summary: A new start in High School. Finding friends isn't that hard. Finding enemies is easy. Protecting your friends is a sacrifice. Especially if you got a big secret. Join the adventures of Ally making her way through High School. Dealing with the good and bad guys. But, also uncovering her long lost biological parents and what made her what she is now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I'm an outcast and I'm completely proud of it. I've been going to Marino high school since freshmen year. There was not really any popular girls until sophomore year. You want to guess how the _leader _got popular? By torturing, physically and mentally abusing me, spreading rumors...the usual. Her name is Natalie and her little followers are Kim and Penelope. My name is Allyson Dawson, but just call me Ally. Although no one knows my name and who I am and that's the way I like it. I have a secret that I kept since I was 5 years old. I have not been interested in anyone and having a lot of enemies doesn't really help my secret.

I'm a vampire. There I said it. Your probably not fazed because of all those vampire stories, books and movies. But, this is the real deal. I'm lethal, that's why I'm always an outcast. I'm protecting other people by not getting close to them. It's torture hearing pulses, heartbeats and reading emotions(one of my special powers) making me hate school. Plus the drama. I guess I like hanging out with myself because there is no drama. I've lived with my foster dad, Lester. His wife(I keep forgetting her name) is gone to the African rain forests to go exploring. They make pretty nice parents, but even though I don't talk to them much.

I'm planning to move using the money I've earned from Lester's music store called the "Sonic Boom". It has a pretty nice name to it. A lot of people come and it's still torture just like in school. I don't know who my biological parents and I don't want to know. That will lead me to some ancient vampire history which is irrelevant to me. My foster parents don't know I'm a vampire. So every Sunday when they think I'm going for a walk I sneak into a local blood drive truck and drink some blood. I'm basically a low life scum bag.

Although I really don't know all of my powers I still do a pretty good job of hiding them.

What I didn't know is that things were all about to change. I was getting ready for school. The first year of me being a junior. New people, new enemies no friends. That's my motto. I put on a grey tank top that said "Me" written in black. Skinny white jeans and black converse. I grabbed my shades which protect my eyes. I don't need to protect my body because it doesn't work that way. Just my eyes which are a dark brown color. I applied a light pink lip gloss and mascara. On the first day I always try to look good but it's pointless because no one ever notices.

"Allyson, you're late! There will be no time for breakfast so get in the car quick!" He yelled from our front steps.

I hurried down the stairs grabbed and apple quickly and got into the car. It was a silent drive. I rolled the window down and took some fresh breeze while biting into my apple. Lester doesn't talk much to me in the car. He says he gets car sick. The same thing happens to me. We were about a block from Marino High School when I saw a tall blonde kid walking down the street. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. He noticed me and started staring. He did a small while show an amazing smile. Me, being a natural outcast wanting to protect his social status and life I rolled up the window and sat straight in my seat. He had and confused and hurt look in his eyes.

I almost felt bad but this is what I had to do.

I got out of the car and said bye to Lester. I entered the school. Rushing to open lockers, lost kids, chatter and already drama while seeing Natalie talk to the whole basketball team by herself. She was wearing pink shorty shorts and a mid belly black top with high white heels. Wow, all for the first day?

I went to my new locker number which was on a sheet I had in my hand. Along with all the books I had in my hand I packed and mushed them into the locker. Some of them were dented because of my super strength making them all fit. Someone approached the locker next to mine. She had long curly hair. She was a little on the chubby side wearing cheetah and zebra striped and dotted clothes. She noticed me analyzing.

"Hi my name is Patricia De La Rosa but please call me Trish." she said. I was completely shocked by her talking to me.

"Hi I'm Allyson Dawson but just call me Ally." I said. I mean she had a pretty nice personality.

"Well, you and I are going to be great friends! What's your class list?" she said cheerily.

I showed it to her. "Well it looks like I'll be seeing you in every else except P.E." she said.

"Well that's good. Save a seat for me!" I said happily. I see her personality was rubbing off on me. She and I are going to be really close. I'm going to have to control myself then.

The bell rang and she hurried off to class with her books. I took mine out and I walked. I felt someone was behind me and turned around. It was that blonde kid from earlier. He was coming at quite a fast pace which I didn't take notice of and we both fell to the ground. He landed on top of me. This was too much for my senses. There was shivers down my spine, his fastened pulse and his quickened heartbeat.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon!" he said. His hot breath was the overload.

"Hi I'm Ally. Bye!" I yelled. I pushed him off easily with my super strength and sped to English class.

"Hey! Wait up. I have to go to English too!" he yelled after me.

I went through the door quickly trying not to mind everybody stares. I found Trish while noticing that Natalie was in here and she had her eyes all over Austin. This brought me a strange feeling. Natalie was the worst competition you could deal with. She had all the boys and but if you had something she didn't. Watch out because your in for a world of pain.

The class desks were in groups of four making five groups. I'm guessing we are choosing our own seats. While talking to Trish and red head sat by her. He looked like he was kind of crazy.

'Hi my name is Dez! By any chance have you seen a pony. Pft! It's not like a lost it somewhere..." He faded off as he awkwardly put his hand on his neck.

"No..." Trish said.

Austin then sat at our table. Trish, Dez and Austin were talking while I was staring off into space. The teacher finally entered announcing one thing.

"GROUP PROJECT!"

* * *

**This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic. I hoped you like it,**

**Pickles & Pancakes 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Oh great a group project. Please detect the sarcasm. Let me tell what happens in a group project. The "nerds" do everything and then everybody claims the credit. I almost feel bad but hey, it's the way of life. Doing a group project with Austin, Trish and Dez might actually work out. But I'm a little worried about Dez. You know, he is a little up there in crazy town but over all he seems like a nice guy who has an extremely big imagination.

"Listen up you sorry excuses for students, this project is to get to know your group kind of work. You will be gathering information about each other an presenting it as an electronic document or as a video with commentary. This is worth about half of your course work. So try to pass you nitwits." Mr. Stevens said

"Well he didn't have to put it that harsh..." Austin said and smiled. Something about him still eludes me. Maybe something supernatural or maybe a broken past. I can't tell anymore.

"Well since we are probably going to nothing else in this class we could start-" Trish was cut off.

"Looking for my pony!" Dez yelled. The class stared at him but they went back to their own group eventually. We continued to stare at Dez. For the rest of the class Trish, Austin and Dez were talking. You want know the reason why I wasn't. That's because if they find out more about be they might start to uncover secrets. And when they do that my life will be ruined and I'll be somewhere along the lines of burning in Hell. But Hell was starting to look good when Natalie came over.

"Austin" she said trying to sound sweet "you know you could switch groups right?" "Why don't you come to ours and stop hanging around these losers." She said.

"Look Natalie get you skimpy behind out of here." Austin is our friend and he is in our group so bye bye." Trish said. That's my girl. I knew she had a bad side.

Natalie scoffed and walked away back to her group which consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, and a nerd. Poor nerd. I'll pray for you.

"Look I think this will be the best way to finish this project quickly." Austin started. I'm all ears.

"Trish and Dez will be learning about each other while Ally and I will be learning too!" he said excitedly. Why is he so excited. I blew him off like two times already but it seems like everybody is agreeing with it. I'm not gonna say anything because I am a nice person. Kind of.

"Ally this is my address." he said handing it to me. 21 King Street. Lot 4. I wrote mine down quickly.

"This is mine." I said handing it to him. He took it quite quickly. "I'll come over at 4" I spoke,

The bell rang rather loudly and I dropped to the ground in pain. Stupid super hearing ability. I was like a bunch of hammers beating my brain violently. The bell stopped and Austin, Trish and Dez were worried sick. Dez out a hand I took. I was hauled up.

"Are you okay?!" Trish said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little faint that's all" I lied.

"Well okay, let's go to math class." Trish said.

We did exactly that. Math passed, then Biology, then Geography then History. It was a whole bunch of stuff that I wasn't going to use in life. But, no homework since it's the first day. Stupid Mr. Stevens. I went to the cafeteria only to find that it was empty. Things were getting strange. It was lunch time and it was a long day. People should be here. I looked around. Even the lunch ladies weren't here. Something caught my hearing ability. It was screaming, and quite loud.

I put my earphones which I always had in my pocket in case of too much noise. These weren't normal earphones, they wouldn't be I made them myself. I went into the school grounds only to find a crowd of people circling the middle of the area. I ran and saw Trish and Natalie fighting. Trish looked pretty beaten up but Natalie took some blows herself. I pushed through the crowd violently. Until I reached the dead center. I heard people saying "What is that outcast doing there?" and "Get out of the way nerd!". I didn't take it to heart. I took Natalie by her hair and when Trish was coming for her I took Trish's too.

They were still reaching out their hands for each other. The principal came and thank God saw that I was trying to help. She took them away. The only reason I did that is because I saw Trish getting hurt. I couldn't stand for that. I saw Austin and Dez talking about the fight because Dez was make motions to correspond with what he was saying. In my perspective he looked like a dying monkey.

"And then Trish took her by the hair and..." he stopped because I was coming this way.

"Oh, the savior of Trish has come. Hail!" he exclaimed.

Austin waved and I waved back. Dez shouted hi and I waved.

"You know guys, I'm pretty hungry. Let's go and eat." I said they nodded. They were waiting for me and I said that I would catch up. What I said was a lie. The only thing I get hungry for is blood. Nothing else. It seemed like all I could do to protect my friends is lie. Maybe that was all I was made for. I walked to the cafeteria slowly.

Now this looked normal. Everybody was eating talking about the fight. I grabbed an apple and sat by Austin and Dez.

"Any news on Trish yet?"I questioned. They shook their heads. Things were pretty silent without Trish. I said I was going for a walk after I finished my apple. They nodded and continued talking but I could feel Austin's eyes following me.

I sat down by a big oak tree outside and just looked at the clouds. I knew someone was following me. They sat beside me and I could already tell it was Austin.

'This doesn't look like a walk to me." he snorted

"I walked to get here didn't I?" I fired back.

"Touche" he said.

We both laughed. I guess when I'm with him I laugh a lot. We spent the whole free period talking and getting to know each other. Of course I had my notebook to take notes. But, I wasn't really worrying with that. I was having a good time. Time passes really quickly when your having fun.

"Oh fudge, we are gonna be late for P.E.!" Austin yelled.

He ran and said see you later. I took my time getting back to change. I haven't been happy in a while.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter. Review, PM. Pickles and Pancakes. I'm out! :0**


	3. Chapter 3

Something about Austin confuses me, it almost scares me. His blonde covering his tanned forehead. His hazel brown eyes hypnotizing anything and everything. His smile, but that smile hides something. I never failed to notice that he tries to hide his emotions. He talks to Dez to lighten himself up. When I go over to his house I might find out more clues. I don't know about junior year anymore, I thought it was going to be like the rest. But now that I've met Dez, Trish and Austin, things seem to be changing. And Natalie.

This girl has hated me since sophomore year. I don't know what I did. Ever since that day when she started bullying me for real, she just escalated that to get attention. I've told no one about my foster parents, I don't want to. I hate when people pity me. I remember I heard something sophomore year, that Natalie's mom died. I get it, it's a loss. But, don't go around taking it out on other people.

I went to the gym quickly. I heard the new gym teacher is a yeller. I changed next to a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty. Almost gorgeous like actually. She looked in my direction and I waved. She smiled shyly and waved back.

"First year here?" I questioned. She still had that new kid smell. (I'm weird)

"Yeah, well see ya out there" she said while smiling.

She ran out. I finished tying my laces and headed to the gym. On my way I saw Austin on the other side. The tight school gray shirt he was wearing showed off his abs. His arm muscles popped out. My fangs started coming out. My blood lust escalated out of my control. Why was this happening now. I could feel my eyes changing color. Everything started to get blurry. I looked ahead but all I could picture is blood. Not just anyone's. Austin's. I turned to the right into a wall and I sat down. Control yourself Ally. C'mon the day is almost over.

I regained my human side and continued walking. Austin is gone. I entered the gym and saw everybody was waiting on me. I sat down in the corner my favorite spot. Austin came up behind me.

"The P.E teacher already told us that we have to do 20 laps. Want to run together?" he asked. Showing his smile.

I know I shouldn't, especially with him. But, after that little scene, something attracted me to him, it's like I had to.

"Sure! That will be great." I said. He nodded and lent out his hand.

I took it and shocks went down my spine. I took it as nothing.

"What are you waiting for?! Moon, Dawson get running!" the gym teacher yelled.

He was jogging and I didn't want to leave him behind.

"Look, I'll run the 20 laps quick and do some more with you to help you finish right?" I said

"You could do that?" he said baffled.

I didn't answer. Time to zoom past all these people. Vampire speed can come in handy. I started sprinting. The wind lifting up my hair. It brought a smile to my face. Haven't run like this in a while. I started to escalate my speed, barely breaking a sweat. This wasn't even a eighth of what I could do. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20. Took me about 5 minutes. Everybody was still on their 8th lap staring at me. I saw Natalie trying to increase her speed but running out of breath. They were still staring but one by one looking away. Even the P.E. teacher was staring. But she went back to her clipboard.

I caught up with Austin and he looked like he didn't know me anymore. I had to laugh.

"Woah, ever thought about joining varsity?"he asked

I continued laughing.

"How can you still be alive?" he said starting to laugh

Because I'm a vampire I wanted to say.

"I've been running for a long time I guess." I lied.

"Well you go sit, I'm on my 14th. Actually you can change and go home but wait for me. Since you have to come to my house." he said

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "Alright, see you there," I said

I said bye to the P.E teacher. I changed out of my clothes and back to the ones I came with. I went to my locker and pushed in all the books I had. I put my gym clothes in there too. I didn't break a sweat, so why wash them? I called Lester saying I was going over to a friend's house to do a project. He said alright and be safe. He would make a sweet dad. I waited on a bench in the school grounds. I heard an approaching heartbeat. This heartbeat was quick. It had to be Austin. I turned around and there he was.

He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and white high-tops. We walked to the school driveway and I saw his car. It looked like any other. Except it had rock star at the back. I laughed. We got in and headed to his house. Of course I had the same notebook a pencil and a pen. His house wasn't that far. I just hope Trish and Dez were doing there part too. We pulled up to his driveway and I knocked on the door. He looked at me strangely and I realized why.

It's his house. He barged in and I walked in with him. I saw a woman that resembled Austin a lot. It must be his mom. I smelt blood, she must have grazed her self. My fangs were coming out. While covering my mouth and making schs noises while speaking.

"Austin where is your have a bathroom?' I asked hastily. He pointed into the direction confused. I ran up there turned right, opened and shut the door once I was inside. I washed my face. That whole vampires can't see themselves in the mirror thing is crap. We can.

I know I had to start this project, but if I smell anymore blood...they're done for.


	4. Chapter 4

This is really bad. I am freaking out. I mean, what if one of them scrapes their finger or trips and cuts themselves. Right now, my vampire side was hungry. I shouldn't have come here this was such a bad idea. Right now I was pacing back and forth biting my hair. Yeah, I know weird habit but what can you do. And what if they escape when I vamp out, they'll call some people and next thing I know I'm serving Satin in Hell with a piercing piece of wood stuck in my heart. Cold sweat, I was shivering, I was finding it really hard to breathe.

There was a gentle knock on the door. I knew it was Austin and I knew he was worried. He said just exactly that and that we don't have to do the project if I'm not feeling well. He is so sweet, who knew one boy could care so much. I was on the floor looking on to the ceiling. But right now, I don't care for sweetness. With every passing second my hunger will get stronger and I can't stop thinking about the consequences.

"Austin, we'll finish the project this week. I'll come out. Do you have anything for upset stomachs?" I questioned. I was thinking out the layers of my lie, this one seemed to be doing well because he said that he will get the Ginger Ale. I hate that, but it's just another consequence for my lie. I exited the bathroom and found what looked like Austin's room. It was pretty much was filled with everything I loved and will love forever. Music. There was guitars, pianos, brass, string, wind. It was a whole symphony in here. From flute to tuba.

I saw something that interested me. It was a silver lined drawer with a red jewel in the middle. I opened it and found a blood colored stone necklace. It was beautiful. It glimmered in the sunshine and had a supernatural tinge to it. Something about this necklace I knew I had to take. I put it around my neck and it dangled perfectly. I realized there was a note too. It looked like it had aged and had fancy calligraphy handwriting.

It read:

_Dear Austin,_  
_Your time of age is coming and I would like to say you're filling out your duties diligently becoming a fine vampire slayer. Though there is one you must kill, you must fool it by befriending it and find a way to end its life. This vampire is extremely powerful born from the royal family and they abandoned her. Her name as the human world knows it is Allyson Dawson. Her name in the underground vampire world is known as the Dark Destroyer._  
_To save humanity you must kill it. You might find attraction to this vampire but you cannot let that lead you to your death. This is a save the mortal world mission. If this vampire is given as the final offering to** him** we won't find a chance. We can only slay it and end its life. Austin, this might be hard for you since your grandfather was a vampire and you may have some symptoms of it. When you turn of age you will be a powerful one but fight while you can._  
_And remember, vampires are monsters and they will never ever be humans. Remember what they did to you Austin. Remember what they took away and you use that hatred and power to kill them._

_Sincerely._  
_The Informer_

What the heck! So, this is Austin's true colors. He was so excited to bring me to his house to finish me off. And who is this guy telling Austin to kill me. Austin might become a vampire? What did they take away from him? And me, being connected to the royal vampire family. Dark Destroyer? And who is this guy that if someone offers me to him the mortal world dies. But right now I can't believe Austin. He is a murderer. And he is going to kill me today! My ideas of escape flew right out the door when he walked in.

In this position I'm on his bed the silver drawer next to me. The blood stone necklace on me hidden in my shirt and I had the paper in my hand. I was hurt because I was tricked. I was angry because I was fooled. And over all and idiot for believing in anybody anymore.

"Look I can explain.." he starts off but I see him going for a knife clearly.

"Explain what! This!?" I say motioning to the letter.

"I can't believer it, all along you were plotting your little plan to kill me. Leading me to your house. It was all a trick. Well listen to this you piece of scum low life. Your even lower than me! I hate you, not because of what you were going to do to me but because you were dragging people I care about into this. What about Trish and Dez? You forgot about them!?" I yelled.

Anger was boiling inside of me. Right now, I really want my vampire side to come out. And lucky for me, perfect timing. My eyes turned red and my fangs seeped out of my mouth. I wanted one thing. Blood, and fast. He pulled out his knife and threw it at me I caught it with my high sensory skills and threw it back twice as hard. He dodged. He didn't look like he has an intent to kill me, it's just to kill time.

I landed a punch to his window and it shattered into a million pieces. I jumped out and landed smoothly. Someone from behind threw some poisonous darts and I dodged easily . I ran away as fast as I could while my necklace was hopping back and forth, I stopped at the local blood drive and you know_ did the business_. I knew I had to do this. I should have done this long ago. I needed to look at the book I was holding onto at the orphanage. The book that my biological parents gave to me and apparently now the royal families daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

After that surprising encounter, I went back to my "home". Lester was at another music convention...shocker. It's not that I wanted his company at all times but having a father figure that you might not talk to or acknowledge is still soothing. You might actually miss it when it's gone. But, I cannot believe Austin. I actually liked him as a friend, he seemed trustworthy, happy, fun and a down to earth guy. But, he turned out to be just like the rest. A liar. It's like everybody I meet has it out for me, I don't know myself but apparently they know more than I do. Just one time I wish that someone "normal" might actually like me for me.

Yes, Allyson Dawson, apparently, the ''Dark Destroyer" has never had a boyfriend. Sure I've had many crushes but it usually led to me sucking the life out of them. I can't exactly control myself (if you haven't noticed). And Austin was breaking down my first wall BUT that does NOT mean I like him. It just means that he is nice...yes, nice.

Here I am talking about something that doesn't matter looking like a total weirdo sitting down on the floor in the middle of my room when I could be looking for that stupid old book. But before I do that I should see how CRAZY I look from that last fight. I got up quickly almost tripping on my own feet, I might be a vampire but I am still clumsy. I headed over to my bathroom to make sure I didn't look like girl that just came from a rampage (which I was). I looked in the mirror and I examined myself.

My dark caramel colored with dark blonde covering at the end was frazzled going left, right, up, down , and center. My eyes were in there changing back to human eyes stage meaning it looked kind cloudy making it look like I was a demon (which I am). My lips were blood red as always and my fangs were still there. I look like a monster and I am a monster. How lovely. I exited the bathroom and went into my walk in closet (Lester doesn't go to those conventions for nothing). Now, from the human point of view it looks like a normal closet with normal teenage girl things but in the left side there is a big black box hidden by my boots. I picked up the box wiping the dust off it while coughing. I went to my bed and put the box my lap.

I got this box a long time and let's just say that a vampire didn't like me, stole the book from the royal vampires and I found out being the snoopy little Ally I am and well, I won't be seeing him anymore. I opened the box and took the big old dusty book out. I put the box beside me leaving the book on my lap. I never opened this book, I would've... but I couldn't, It had this pendant shaped lock that I couldn't figure out. No matter if I use my strength the stubborn book just didn't open. I was staring at the book in defeat.

Then I remembered the necklace I stole from Austin's house when I read the letter. I took it off my neck and saw the connection. The pendant Austin had was the only pendant that fitted the lock. I placed the pendant inside and a red glow formed around and suddenly the book lashed open sending me flying the wall still clutching the book. Ouch! I blacked out, I can't remember anything after that until of course I woke up.

I woke up it being morning 7:30 and book was back in the box in the closet. No one would've came up here not even Lester. I almost forgot it was school. I would skip it but I wanted to see Trish and Dez. I just hoped they still cared about me. I headed to the shower and as I was about to enter after brushing and flossing I realized the pendant was around my neck. The day has just begun and I'm already creeped out. After I came out of the soothing water I but on a red and black striped sleeveless shirt and a leather jacket with black skinny jeans and my red. I put my hair in a high pony tail and applied my cherry lip gloss and some light mascara. I headed out seeing that Lester was still not here I grabbed and apple checked the time and it was 8:30, school started at 9:00.

I went out of the house and I went to school. It's about a 20 minute walk and about 10 minutes into it I saw "him". Austin Moon. He was at the opposite sidewalk staring bullet holes into me. I walked faster reaching the school. As soon as I walked in everybody was staring at me. I didn't know why until I saw Austin behind me. I headed to my locker quickly seeing Trish was there. I see they let her off early. She most likely bribed them. But, as soon as her eyes landed on me she ran up to me and hugged me. This girl was a lot stronger than she looked surprisingly.

" Girl, you have no idea how horrible it has been working with Dez on that stupid project that English teacher gave us, well at least your working with the hottie, Austin. How has that been going?" she asked.

I didn't want to lie but I had to.

"Well we didn't start it yet but we will today." I lied

" Well okay but you better start he changed the date to next week Friday!"Trish said.

Dez then came running over, " Trish, Trish, Trish!" Dez yelled "Oh, hi Ally" he said.

I waved back.

"Oh Austin is looking for you" they both said at the same time.

I left after they started bickering about kangaroos and homework.

I was about to head to homeroom when a hand grabbed. A warm touch filled with mixed emotions.

I looked up and saw Austin's face.

I was about to say let go but he interrupted me saying,

"I need your help!" he said hurriedly.

Now I would say no let go of me you idiot but me being gullible I spoke the unthinkable.

"What?" I questioned.

"I need you to find my Grandfather."


	6. Chapter 6

Excuse me? Does he actually believe that I would help a scumbag like him? Who does he think he is. Number 1 rule to talking to a vampire. Don't anger them. How would this benefit me. I'm supposed to be staying away from slayers like him. I have the royal book, the letter from Austin's house. The pendant which I'm sure he already knows I took. Not today. Gullible little Ally wouldn't take over today.

What I didn't notice is that, while I was stuck in my thoughts he was dragging me outside the school. When we reached the exit I yanked my hand out of his hold.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled " I hate people like you." "You don't know me, you don't know what I went through, you can't come here and bring more problems in my life." I screamed.

Here we go again. He looked at me those mysterious eyes. Those eyes I knew all so well in a short time. He was serious, he actually needed my help. He was in trouble, he was hurt, scared and angry. If I left him here, he would probably never talk to me again. Why do I care! I shouldn't care about him.

"Don't trust a vampire" I said quietly looking down.

I turned my back and when I was about to reach the school when I stopped in tracks, when something was holding to my waist. It was Austin's hand. His warm touch sent shocks throughout my body making my emotions go out of control.

I felt tears fall on my neck, I turned around. I saw Austin closing his hazel eyes as he let the tears fall. His cheeks were red and his lips were trembling. He sniffed and opened his eyes. I read every emotion, he was absolutely broken. So much has happened to him and yet he can still smile. It made me envy him. I have never been this close to a human without killing them. Why was he different? Why did I want to comfort him instead of killing him. I wanted to hold him instead of choke him.

I put these feelings aside and wrapped my arms around him. Ever so gently so I won't break anything I lay my head on his should while he collapses on me. I was next to his neck but yet I didn't want to bite him. I wanted to save him. But I couldn't let this stop me from questioning his trust. He was still a stranger but at least he won't die anytime soon.

I released him but took his hand and led him to the school park. A quiet, tranquil place that I always came to if I was feeling down. I sat him down on a bench and I sat beside him. Without looking into his eyes I said,

"What do you need?"

He looked at me,

"Come to my house. I promise I won't hide anything or try to kill you. You know the place..." He said quietly.

He looked at the ground and walked away. I didn't go after him. Sometimes people need to be left alone. But, if they are left alone for too long, they will never know what friendship is. Example... Me.

I had a friend once. But she abandoned me when I told her I was adopted. I was young and stupid. I didn't know all the tricks and traps. She called me and ugly orphan and ran off telling the other kids. I was broken. Ashamed of my past and wishing I could my life. That was when I was 5 years old, the year I realized I was a vampire. I was left alone. I became an outcast and never made a friend.

Imagine, you are 7 years old, your body is decaying, (You didn't drink blood aside from when you turned) strange people come into your alley (yes an alley) and they do...bad things. Your hungry but not for food, water or clothes. Not even a home. Your hungry for someone's blood. Someone's innocent red liquid and you wonder why. If there really is a god. Why did they choose me to endure this? You go after a 22 year old woman and kill her but you realize their was child in the car. You could say they we're going to die anyways. But really you were the one dying inside.

And unbearable pain each time you take someone's life. You have no one who cared about your thought about in good ways. All I knew then was that when one day a wood piece would pierce my heart, I would go to hell.

School was just about over, so I was going to head to Austin's. Oh I hope that he won't try to kill me again. I see a shadowy figure off into the distance. Using my super hearing ability I hearing hissing. Looks like another vampire is after me. I make sure no one can hear or see me and speed toward him. I don't know but ever since I changed I've always outrun and outlasted each vampire I've fought. No matter how strong I always defeated him.

After some trouble I caught up to it grabbed it by its neck. I made it turn to face me and it shocked me the most. This vampire looked so similar to Austin it was uncannily like him. It's almost as if he could be... No that can't be possible, but in the letter. Could that be Austin's grandfather. He was strong, while me being distracted he's lipped out of my grip.

He was about to run but he turned back.

" Tell Austin we are running out of time." " Tell him that the one he mostly trust is betraying him" . " He can only trust you." "Protect him." And tell him that I'm sorry".

Well that escalated quickly...


End file.
